Dark Paradise
by NoPleaseStayHere
Summary: Slightly AU/OOC. Jackson starts abusing Lydia while Stiles is watching from afar, praying for her safety. Lydia/Stiles, rated T /M for language, violence and sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing. I haven't in a while so please be kind haha. Also, this is _not_ a Jackson/Lydia fic, I just need to get some things rolling, so be patient :)

* * *

"Hey." He smirked. Such sexy, sexy lips. Beautiful blue eyes.. shit, had I just got caught staring? "Yeah, you." He purred.

_Okay_, I thought to myself, _just keep calm_. I put on foot infront of the other and slowly walked over to the silver porshe the good looking God was leaning against. _You can do this_, I thought.

"Hi. I'm Jackson. You go to Beacon Hills High, right?"

"Y-yeah, I uh, I go there." I stammered.

"I thought I recognized you." He licked his lips as he popped the top on the Red Bull he had in his hand.

I closed my eyes for a split second, trying to find my bearings. I mustered up all my courage and said, "You were in my English class last year. You looked awfully interested in my Romeo and Juliet presentation."

A huge smiled spread across his face. "What can I say? I'm a sucker for tragic love stories."

"Lydia!" I hear from a couple gas pumps down from where I was standing with Jackson, this beautiful, confident boy. "We have to go or we'll miss the movie!" Alison was calling towards me.

I sighed outloud. "I have to go. But.. it was nice speaking to you."

"The pleasure was all mine," Jackson said as he opened the car door and got back in. He winked just before he sped away, into the night.

I quickly made my way back over to my friend Alison's car.

"Where were you?" She asked. "The movie starts in half an hour and we still have to get tickets."

"Sorry," I smiled in a daze. "I was just talking to Jackson."

"Jackson who?" She buckled her seatbelt as she drove away from the gas station.

"Jackson Whittemore!"

"Lyd! That's so exciting! You should have told me so. Screw the movie! You have loved him for like, _ever_."

"Alison, I don't love him. I just have a teensy crush on him."

She stared at me then, and gave me one of those all-knowing, best-friend smiles. "A teensy crush?"

"Okay a gigantic crush, but.. I still don't love him."

We both burst out laughing then, knowing we were going to have a good night. I turned up the radio, she rolled down the windows, and all our troubles floated away, even if just for that night.

* * *

The next Monday morning I got up for school half an hour early. What was I doing? I was never this obsessive over guys. Sure, I wasn't exactly outgoing but I wasn't a loser. I had friends, I was good at school, and I considered myself relatively good looking.

I wasn't a cookie-cutter barbie doll. I had strawberry blonde hair, big green eyes, and lips bigger than most girls. Not "the norm" for "good looking" girls my age, but there wasn't anything wrong with the way I looked, either.

So when I found myself setting my alarm for 6 am, I had to second-guess myself. Really? What was I going to do special? Curl my hair or pick out an extra cute outfit? And for what? Because Jackson Whittemore talked to me for the first time since I had this crush on him?

Okay, thats exactly what I did. I picked out the most butt-flattering jeans I had, a cute halter top and a pair of blue velvet flats with studs on them. I took extra time curling my hair, matched my make up to my outfit.

When I went downstairs I brewed myself a pot of coffee and peeled a banana. The house was quiet, just like it usually was between six in the morning and six in the evening. I paced back and forth as the coffee brewed and picked up my cellphone.

**I'm freaking out**, I quickly texted Alison.

I grabbed the keys from the key rack and set them on the counter, then a mug from the cupboard as the coffee maker beeped, signaling it was ready.

I poured my coffee with a shaky hand (no cream, three sugar) and picked up my phone.

**Girl, everything will be OK. Just be cool. Act like nothing has changed**, She wrote back.

Right, I thought. Nothing has changed. Just because I talked to Jackson for like, two minutes, I can't think anything of it. I can't overthink it.

Twenty minutes later, I was pulling into the school parking lot. I turned off the engine, and then just sat. I let out a deep breath, and grabbed my lipgloss from the dashboard, slicking some on and then grabbing the door handle.

Alison rushed over to me, handing me a Starbucks coffee.

"You look really pretty." She smiled. "I love those shoes."

"Thanks," I smiled back. "Wait. I've had these shoes for a month now, and no compliment before. What's up?"

"Okay, so I know how you really don't like Marnie Johnson that much, but I heard she was having a party this weekend and.. you know. I really want to go."

"No. Alison, no! You know I can't stand her. She's so fake!" I said as we opened the door to the school.

"Just hear me out!"

"I'm waiting." We went up a flight of stairs to get to our lockers.

"Well.. I don't really have anything else. I mean.. please?" A big smile spread across her face. "You know who might be there!"

I turned the dial on my lock, balancing my coffee in one hand. "I don't know. Tempting.. but I really don't like Marnie."

"Okay, then do it for me!" Alison begged. "Come on. Pleeeeeeeease, Lyd?"

"I'll let you know!" I said as I turned to walk down the hall, leaving Alison behind me. "See you in French!" I called down the hall as I took the last sip of my Starbucks.

"Wow." I heard from behind me. "You look really pretty today." A male voice. My breath caught in my throat as I turned around and -

"Oh. Hey Stiles." I half-smiled as I threw my empty cup in a near by trash can.

"Jeez, don't sound so happy to see me." He sounded defeated.

"I was just expecting someone else, thats all. Hey, do you mind if we catch up later? I really need to get to home room."

"Yeah, sure, I just, I uh, I just wanted to ask you something, actually." He stammered.

"Later? You can call me. Bye!" I smiled. He was such a good friend.

* * *

Later, when I had a free period, I went outside to grab something from my car. I didn't get far as I saw a silver porsche drive up infront of me.

The passenger side door flew open and a face leaned down from inside the car to see my face. "Hey beautiful," Jackson smiled. "Hop in."

I walked over - slowly - to the car. "I don't know." I said quietly, "I'll miss my next class."

"Screw your next class." He smiled again. It was infectious. "I'll show you a good time."

And just like that, I was sitting in Jackson Whittemore's car as he sped out of the Beacon Hills High parking lot.

"You look really pretty today." He told me as he sped up at a yellow light.

"Oh." I blushed. "Its nothing."

"I thought we would go sit down by the water - if that's okay with you?" He was always so confident. He was tall, strong, and good looking, so he had no reason not to be - but it was more than that. It was oozing out of him, like nobody could touch him, and like nobody had ever done him wrong.

"That sounds great." He had the sun roof open and my hair was beginning to blow around me. I could smell the scent of my shampoo - like rosebuds and honey.

We pulled to a stop along a dirt road, right next to the ocean. He turned off the car, and then looked at me.

"You have a -" he stopped himself short as he brushed my cheek with his finger tips. "There," he said quietly, "got it." He held a small eyelash inbetween his thumb and forefinger.

"Thanks," I smiled. I'm pretty sure I blushed, too.

He dropped my eyelash, and placed his hand on my knee.

"Wait." I whispered as he leaned in closer to my neck.

"For?" I could feel his lips as he said the word against my jawbone.

I thought about it for a second. I really could not think of a single bad thing coming from this. I shook my head and whispered, "Nothing, nevermind." I put my hand on his, then slid my hand up his soft, muscle-y arm.

His lips covered mine, and all I could think of was the pepperment taste of him, and hearing the ocean crash in the background. This was the perfect way to skip class.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, if you're reading pleasse review? Thanks :)

* * *

I had known Stiles Stilinski since kindergarden. I hadn't really _known_ him though, until ninth grade. He needed help with History, and I was glad to have someone to sit with at lunch. We weren't exactly best of friends - Alison had taken that spot last year, when she moved here - but we spoke often, and Stiles was just so easy to talk to.

**Lydia, I still need to talk to you, **a text from Stiles read.

I sighed - I just got home from my afternoon with Jackson Whittemore, right before five in the evening. I was in a daze as I walked to the freezer and pulled out a lasagna, tonight's dinner. I smiled as I read the text from Stiles.

**Call me**, I wrote back. Almost immediately, the phone rang.

"Hello?," I said in a dreamy voice.

"H-hey, Lyd. Where were you all afternoon?"

Those lips on my cheek, my neck, my jaw bone, on my pulsing skin. A flash of his beautiful blue eyes as he looked into mine. "Hm?"

"I didn't see you for the rest of the afternoon. Did you.. are you okay?"

"Oh Stiles, I'm fine." I set a temperature for the oven and smiled once more as I thought back on the events of the afternoon. "What's up?"

"Just uh, helping my dad with some things. Thinking about this weekend. What about you?"

"Well, I'm making lasagna for dinner. What did you need to ask me, again?" My cheeks hurt from smiling. I had to dish to Alison about my afternoon.. this wasn't something Stiles wanted to hear from me.

"I.. heard about a party this weekend. I think it's at that girl Marnie's house.. Scott was telling me about it. Anyway, if you don't -"

"Oh! That totally reminds me. I should probably tell Alison I'm going."

"You're going?!" Stiles exclaimed excitedly.

"Yeah. Well, I wasn't going to.. Alison asked me to earlier, and I didn't really think too much of it.. but then Jackson told me I should go and -"

"Jackson?" Stiles said.

"Yeah, uh, you know. Jackson Whittemore?" I back peddled. Shit, nobody knew about our afternoon together.

"That douche on the lacrosse team?"

"Hey! He's not a douche."

"Since when do you hang out with Jackson?"

I placed the lasagna in the oven, setting a timer, then grabbed my purse and headed up the stairs to my bedroom, the cordless phone getting slick from the sweat in my hand. "I don't, really. He just mentioned it in passing that I should be at the party."

"Okay, great." I heard from the other line. "Great, yeah, so you'll be at the party. So I'll just see you there?"

"Uh, Stiles? It's only Monday. You'll see me tomorrow.. at school?"

"Right. Right, yeah. I gotta go help my dad, Lyd. See you tomorrow." He hung up in hurry.

Man, what was with him? _Oh well_, I thought. _I won't let him get me down. Because I spent all afternoon with Jackson Whittemore. And it was amazing._

* * *

I thought that Jackson and I just didn't run into each other much in the hall. I mean, I never saw him, but I had to admit, I didn't know many of his classes this semester. But then, I realized I didn't see his car much in the parking lot either. Turns out, he skipped a lot.

I saw him at a couple lacrosse games, more often than I had expected, and he was pretty agressive. But I had always known that he got like this at games - he was the team captain, and winning was important to the team. It looked good on him to win.

The night before the party I showed up to the last couple minutes of his lacrosse game, rubbing my hands together to keep warm as the night turned cool. I waited as he scored the final goal, and stood up so he would see me.

"Jackson!" I called when it looked like he was going to walk right by me. "Hey!"

He stopped in his tracks then slowly looked at me. "Oh. Hey. What's up?" He definitely didn't seem too excited to see me.

"Just caught the end of the game. And um.. I was thinking maybe, some congratulatory Starbucks was in order.. if you're free?"

He looked around like he was looking for someone in the crowds, or the woods, or anywhere. "Don't know if I can. Gotta meet somebody." He said, not like he was looking to make excuses, but as if it was plain and simple, matter-of-fact.

"Oh." My face fell. "Yeah, I should've.. asked or something before I just showed up here."

"You know what? Let me just shower. I can't do any fancy coffees.. but you could come do some errands with me. If you're down for that.." He placed his lacrosse stick behind his shoulder, holding onto one end.

"Sure." I said too quickly. "I'll wait in my car."

He nodded, then strolled towards the gym, placing his lacrosse stick behind his neck, his wrists hanging over each end.

I was in my car with the heat on, wondering how Jackson managed to stay on the lacrosse team if he never came to school, when I heard a small tap on my window. It was Jackson, his blue eyes shining bright in the dark.

I stepped out of my car and locked it.

"So," I smiled. "Where are we going?"

"Surprise." He smiled back as we both got in his car. "You still want to go to that party with me tomorrow?" He threw the car in drive and sped out of the parking lot.

"I do. I mean, I'm going, but I told Alison I'd go with her.." I held onto the seat with both hands as he drove fast out of town.

"Fine." He spat, and breathed deep. He took a moment before he said in a more calm voice, "That's fine. I'll meet you there."

"Okay," I said in a small voice. "I want to go with you, but.."

He smiled a half smile and placed his hand over mine. We drove for a couple minutes longer, out in the woods. Finally, he pulled into somebody's driveway. "Stay here, okay? I'll be out in a couple minutes. I gotta do a few things - then we could go to my house."

I almost protested, but he was out of his car so fast that I didn't have a chance to say a thing.

Two minutes turned into five, and five turned into ten. Ten turned into almost eighteen minutes when Jackson finally stepped out of the house.

"Oh man. I'm so sorry, pretty girl. I didn't mean to keep you waiting."

And once again, just when I was about to put my foot down and tell him I didn't need this, I could've gone home. That eighteen minutes was a long time in a cold car, he put his lips on mine and all my thoughts went out the window.

We didn't end up going to his house that night, but stayed a long time kissing in the car. By the time we stopped - my shirt and bra off, his shirt off, music and hearts pounding - it was almost past my curfew, so I just got dropped off, a smile plastered on my face.

* * *

**Lyd.. still goin to the party tonite? **A text from Stiles read.

**Yep. U?** I replied.

A second later, I got my answer: **See U there! **He was really overly excitable sometimes.

I felt the school day drag by, class by class. Finally, it was home time. I was getting ready at Alisons.

She told me to pretty much bring my whole closet, but I opted for just a couple things I really liked (skinny jeans, high-waisted black short shorts, a cleavage showing pink dress, a couple bright, cute tops, and a sparky charcoal coloured halter top, as well as some flats and high heels) and my straightener.

When I got there, she greeted me with a girly squeel and a glass of vodka red bull.

"Alison." I smiled as she took a bag out of my hand and headed up the stairs. "Al, what is this?"

She opened the door to her room, dropped my bag on her chair, and turned up her radio. "Just a little pre-cocktail party cocktail." She smiled big, then took a sip of her so-called cocktail.

I shut the door behind me then set down my drink.

"Lock it." She told me, then took another sip of her drink, and rooted through my bag.

I did as she said, then took a sip of my own drink. "How much vodka is in this?!"

She laughed. "It's a vodka and red bull.. And not that much."

"You're going to get me so drunk. Help me pick out an outfit." I plugged my straightener in and took another sip of my drink.

"Oooh." She exhaled as she pulled out my pink dress. "I like this. And black heels!"

"'I like that too but.. my hair?" I started to section my hair off and straighten it.

"What about your hair? Your hair is beautiful, Lydia and you will look so hot in this dress." She started to root around in her jewelry box.

"Jeez Alison, how much have you had to drink?" I laughed.

"Not that much! I'm just really excited for this party!" She took a sip of her drink, then brought a long necklace over to me. "Here. Wear this with your dress. And you will look amazing, I promise." She downed the rest of her drink. "Now what should I wear?!"

A couple hours later, the party was in full swing. Alison and I opened the door and I couldn't believe it - almost everyone in our grade was packed in this house.

"I'm just going to grab a drink, stay here!" Alison pushed through a couple people and as soon as I blinked, she was gone.

"No, ALISON, get back here! I don't know anyon-" It was pointless, she was gone. Ugh.

I looked around, trying to see somebody - anybody - that I knew. I didn't see a soul. I walked into the livingroom, trying to get through the sea of bodies. It was slightly less packed, but still, I didn't see anybody I knew. I pulled out my phone.

**Hey, are you here?**

My phone beeped a second later.

**On my way with Scott.**

Shit. No Stiles. I pushed through even more people trying to find the way to the kitchen, the way I think Alison had gone. "Alison!" I tried to call over the thumping music.

Instead, I got an answer from behind me. "Hey bitch!" I looked in the direction the voice had come from.

"Hey, Marnie. Uh, what's with calling me a b-"

"Jay kay Babe, you're totes cool in my book! Bye girl!" And with that, she flipped her hair, turned around and she was gone.

Ugh. I loathed her. I went to what I assumed was a back door. I had made up my mind - I would wait outside for Alison.

"You leaving?" A silky smooth voice said right next to me. I looked up - there were those beautiful blue eyes looking down at me.

I melted. "Oh, no. No. Just.. looking for.."

"Me?" He smirked and took a slug of the beer that he was holding.

I laughed. "Sure." A smile spread over my face. "This place is so packed. I came with Alison and now.. I can't find her."

"It is packed.. too packed. Not my thing." He finished his beer, then put his hand on the small of my back and steered me down the stairs.

"Mine either. But, I really should find Alison.."

"Text her. Tell her you're leaving with me." He smiled down at me. We were walking through the dewey grass. "You look so good tonight, by the way." We were suddenly at his car.

"Are you okay to drive?" I look around one last time for Alison.

"Of course. Trust me." He opened my door for me.

"I do." I smiled as I realized that it was true. I barely knew this guy, but here I was telling this handsome man I totally trusted him. Soon, we sped away leaving the party behind. I slipped my phone out of my purse and shot a quick text to Alison.

**Hey. Couldnt find U so I left.. talk to U tomorrow.**

I closed my phone, then looked over at Jackson. "So, where to?"

"My house?" He rooted in his ash tray, then pulled something out. "Here, take this. You might want a puff."

He held the joint out to me. "I.. I don't smoke." I stammered.

"Relax. You don't have to. You just might want to tonight, that's all." He put the joint in his mouth then lit it as he pulled into his driveway. He took a couple tokes, then gently stubbed it out, then got out and opened my door for me. "Relax," he said again and put his hand on the small of my back.

We opened the door to a beautiful house. "I'll grab us a drink," he said. "Go on up to my room."

He left me standing in the hall as he headed through the living room. I didn't have time to tell him that I didn't know where his bedroom was. I was halfway through the living room when I heard the yelling.

"-FUCKING BE HOME WHEN I TELL YOU TO BE HOME. I NEEDED YOUR HELP." A loud booming voice cursed.

"Dad, I'm sorry. I - I'll be home -"

"YOU'LL, YOU'LL," his father mocked him. "YOU'LL BE THE FUCK HOME WHEN I TELL YOU TO BE HOME." He raised his hand high in the air and came down and struck him hard across the face, then hard again across his mouth. "Pitiful." He muttered as he left through a door in the kitchen.

I tried to creep quietly into the kitchen, to say something, do something - I just didn't know what. But I was not quiet enough.

"Lydia?! I told you.." He sighed. "Go upstairs!" Jackson said, one hand over his lip.

"Jackson, shh." I tried to comfort him. I walked closer. One hand hovering above his shoulder.

"Don't.. don't touch me. Please." There were still two glasses on the counter from where he was about to poor our drinks. He looked down.

"Jackson." I whispered and came closer, my face so close to his. I slowly pressed my lips against the side of his mouth where there was a slight cut.

"Don't." It was barely a whisper, but he didn't stop me. He just pressed his body closer to mine, wanting to be closer.

We just stood there for a long time. Neither of us moved. I didn't wrap my arms around him, nor his around me. I just kept giving feather light kisses to his cheeks and lips, and he kept leaning his chest against me, ever closer, like it would hurt him to move. Like he was taking his strength from me.


	3. Chapter 3

Heey guys, if you're reading PLEASE review :) It's the only thing that makes me want to keep writing. Also, check out my other fic Gun In Hand.

* * *

After the night I saw Jackson's father hit him, we were always together. Apart from school (where he was still skipping) and his daily drug runs (I no longer went - I didn't like sitting in the car for twenty minutes, and he didn't like bringing me inside), I was always at his house, or we were at the ocean.

It's like he gained his strength from me. We now had conversations about the future, about school, both of our backgrounds, our strengths and our weaknesses in life. But more than that, he was always _touching_ me. He had his hand on my knee, or in my lap. His fingers would trace my veins or make small circles in my back. His lips would slowly brush against mine or against my neck, or my fingers. Sometimes he would play with my hair - but we were always _touching_.

My virginity was still intact (for now - although I was more and more sure he was the one I wanted to lose it to) and that was also a daily topic for us.

Once, Jackson and I had gone out with Alison and Scott. It didn't go well. The whole time, Jackson was so competitive he didn't make it fun. He wouldn't let it go when Scott had lost, or that Allison had yelled excitedly in the middle of his throw, which caused him to make a gutterball.

Afterwards though, he was the sweetest, most caring guy I knew, just like always when we were alone.

The night he met my parents, I was worried. I didn't know if he was going to be the guy from the bowling ally or the guy I knew so well. Thankfully, he was the guy I knew so well. He was sweet, smart, and polite. He even kissed my mother on the hand at the end of the evening, complimenting her on the amazing roast beef. I think I even saw her blush a little. He shook my fathers hand roughly and they bonded by talking about cars.

Obviously, the topic of drugs, my virginity or skipping school hadn't been brought up.

When we got in the car, he didn't say a word. He just turned, grabbed my hair (kind of roughly, to tell you the truth) and kissed me hard. We stayed that way, hot and heavy in his car in front of my house, for minutes. He pulled away slowly, then started the car.

* * *

At school the next day, Jackson showed up for once. I was beyond ecstatic. My heart fluttered at the thought of how he would act with me. Even more than that, I would just get to see him in the halls, between classes, and that was enough to drive me over the edge.

"Hey!" He said as he came up behind me. He put his arms around my waist, pulling me backwards. He placed a soft kiss on my neck and whispered "You look so good," in my ear.

I laughed as I regained my balance. "Thanks," I said quietly. "I'm surprised you're here."

His handsome face turned into a scowl. "Dad said I had to make more appearances."

I reached out for his hand, but he shoved it in his jean pocket. "Sorry, I didn't know it was about.. him" I reasoned. "Look, Jackson, I gotta get to class, I can't be late. But I'll see you later?"

"Yeah, sure." An easy smile came back to his face. "I'll see you later."

I turned my back on him and made my way up the stairs to the school. I just turned the dial on my locker when I heard a voice call out from behind me.

"Hey, long time no see."

"Stiles!" I squealed. I had really, really missed him. I hadn't seen him since before the party and I was used to speaking to him everyday. I hugged him excitedly which nearly knocked him over.

He laughed. "Whoa, Lyd!" He steadyed me, then helped me with my books. "So, I didn't see you at that party, then I haven't heard from you since. What gives?" He tried to cover up the hurt in his voice.

"Oh, sorry." I took my books from him, then closed my locker. We started to walk to the end of the hall. "I've just been really busy with Jackson. He met my parents." A grin spread over my face.

"So uh, you two are really getting serious, huh?"

"Yeah, I guess." I sighed happily. "My parents really liked him."

"Thats good, thats good. I uh, gotta go to class, but call me sometime, okay? I miss you." He smiled sadly, squeazed my arm, then turned left down a different hall.

I gave a half smile, too. I turned into my classroom but not before catching a glimpse of Jackson's scowling face staring at where I was standing with Stiles.

* * *

"FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT!" Was all I heard as the bell rang and I made my way out of class that afternoon. I walked down the hall, near my locker, to where the sound was coming from. I pushed my way through the crowds of people to see Jackson pushing someone against a row of lockers.

"Jackson?" I questioned as I made my way closer. I was too quiet, he didn't hear me.

"Stay the fuck away from my girlfriend!" Jackson yelled as he gripped Stiles' shirt, holding him in the air, Stiles' feet dangling above the ground.

"She's my friend, I-I.." Stiles started to say.

"I SAID STAY AWAY FROM MY GIRLFRIEND."Jackson yelled once more. He threw Stiles to the ground, going down with him. He raised his fist high in the air, and brought it down against Stiles cheek. Then once again, against his eye.

"Jackson! Stop!" I broke through the crowd finally coming up to where the two lay on the ground. "Jackson!" I kneeled next to them. Before I could say anything else, Stiles picked himself up off the ground and ran towards the front doors of the school.

Jackson stood up to face me as the crowd of students, now bored, filed away. "What was that?!" I questioned, anger spilling out of me.

"Let's not do this here." Was all he said, walking infront of me to leave the school.

"Excuse me?!" I spat as I followed him, marching. "Jackson! What _was_ that?!"

He didn't say a word as he made his way through the students milling around. He walked down a flight of stairs casually, as if he hadn't a care in the world.

"Jackson!" I said again, needing his attention. Finally we made our way outside, nearing his car.

"Jackson!" I screeched, my voice upping an octave.

Suddenly, he spinned around, grabbing my arm. "Jesus, Lydia! Get in the car."

I found myself wavering slightly, but I was still angry. I got in the car, then turned towards Jackson. "What the hell was that?" I questioned. "What the hell was that?!" I needed to calm down.

"Look, Lydia. I - I'm sorry. I just, when I saw you earlier, with his hands all over you -"

"They were not all over me."

"- I just felt like I was losing you and I can't lose you. Lydia, I love you. I love you."

I softened at those words. No matter how mad at Jackson I was, I just melted. He loved me?! This God, this wonderful man that I had the biggest crush on, this handsome, amazing man loved me. "I love you too!" I whispered. I leaned over the center console and kissed him softly against his lips. He placed his warm hand on my knee, gripping it, then moving his hand higher.

"Not here," I whispered, pulling away.

He sighed, then smiled. "You're right. I love you, Lydia Martin." He licked his lips, then smiled again. "I like the way that sounds."

"I love you too, Jackson. But, hey! Don't ever hit Stiles again, okay?!"


	4. Chapter 4

Okay thank you sooo so much to everyone to has reviewed so far! Keep them coming! Also, if you haven't already please go check out my other fics :) Two of them are much happier haha. Again, thanks a lot. Oh, and also, Jackson's going to angrier before he's going to get better.. but believe me the Stydia goodness will come eventually.

* * *

"Stiles?" I called into the empty-sounding house. "Are you here?" I closed the front door behind her and made my way up the stairs. I pushed open the door to Stiles' room, praying that I wouldn't find anything I didn't want to see. "Hello?" I called.

No answer. _Shit_, I thought. I_ wonder where he is_. I was about to leave when something silver caught my eye. There, on the desk. I picked it up slowly, letting the cool silver touch my palm. It was a gorgeous silver bracelet. _I wonder if it was his Moms_, I thought. But it didn't look old enough. I placed it back on the desk and turned on my heel to leave.

I closed his bedroom door behind me when I heard a wimpering coming from the bathroom._ Oh god_, I thought._ I wonder what awaits me._ I knocked slowly on the bathroom door.

"Dad, I- I'll be out in a sec. I'm just, uh.."

"Stiles? It's me." I called. I touched the door gently as if I was touching Stiles face, as if he could feel it.

"Shit," I heard him mutter. "One sec."

"Stiles?" I called again impatiently. "Is it ..bad?" I asked.

My answer came as the door flung open. "Oh god," I whispered as my hand fluttered up to my mouth. "Oh, Stiles, I'm so sorry." His eye was swollen, almost completley shut. He had a slight bruise just below his lip.

Stiles shook his head. "Dont," he said as I brought my hand up to his eye. It reminded me of another night not long ago, except Jackson instead of Stiles. "Seriously, Lyd. Just leave me alone. I shudder to think what Jackson would do to me if he knew you were here." He said sarcastically.

"Stiles. Stiles, please." I begged as he walked past me to his room.

"Lydia." He said as he turned to face me. "Lydia, look." He started again, his voice softer. "I don't hold this against.. you. But, I also can't really be around you right now. You understand that, right? I mean, it's Jackson. It's not like the guy isn't a threat.."

"Stiles, I'll talk to him! You and I, we're friends. He'll understand that," I said. But I wasn't really sure myself.

"Lyd."

"Look, Stiles, he's just.. he's been through a lot." I said, biting my lip. We were still standing outside his bedroom and it was clear we weren't going to go any further than that.

"Yeah, right." He scoffed.

"Stiles, you don't even know him!" I tried.

"I can't believe you're sticking up for him! The guy just beat my face in, Lydia! I'm trying, here, and all you're doing is, is.. sticking up for that asshole! Been through a lot my ass, Lydia. He's just a douche and always will be one."

"You don't even know him," I whimpered pathetically. I turned and left Stiles in the hallway, slowly walking down the stairs, a single tear rolling down my cheek.

* * *

Just as I unlocked my front door, my phone went off.

"Hello?"

"Hey pretty girl, theres a party at a house in the woods tonight, are you interested?"

"Sure, yeah. I just need a litte time to get ready, okay?"

"Why?"

"I was a little busy after school today, thats all. What should I wear?" I asked as I bounded up the stairs to my room.

"Something that shows off that tight little body. Maybe that pink dress?"

I sighed. "I wore that last party. But, I have something kind of like it that you may like." I looked down at the small clock on my dresser, reading 5:57 pm. "What time do you want us to go out there?"

"I gotta make some rounds first, do a little business.. after that, we'll head over? I'll pick you up about eight. I'll see you soon, pretty girl. Bye." I clicked the off button on my phone, threw it lightly on my bed, and walked back down the hall.

I flicked on the light in the bathroom and locked the door behind me. I started to strip, and turned the hot water on high. The room filled with steam.

* * *

After, as I finished curling my hair, and finished putting the last touches on my smokey-purple eye makeup, I picked out a dress from my closet. I had chosen a form fitting plum-purple bandage dress. I picked nude spike heels, and smiled at my reflection. I was not a self-concious person but rarely did I look in the mirror and think _Wow_. But tonight.. tonight was a 'wow' night.

Shortly after, Jackson pulled up to the curb outside my house.

"Why doesn't he ever get out of the car?" I heard my mom call from the living room.

"We're in a rush!" I called happily. Nothing could get me down tonight. _This was going to be __the __night_, I thought. I could just feel it. "Bye, I love you!" I called as I closed the door behind me.

"Damn, you look good." Jackson said with a laugh as I got in the car.

"Thanks," I said after I pecked him on the lips nervously. I still didn't feel 100% comfortable making the first move yet. But, that would change, I was sure of it. "So, where to first?"

"Well, I gotta make about.. five runs, I think. Then, it'll be party time.. if I can keep my hands off you long enough." He smiled as he turned back into the road, leaving my parents house behind. As he did, he slipped a hand onto my bare knee.

We drove through the city streets for a while, making our way to Jackson's first stop.

"Be quick okay? I didn't bring a jacket." I smiled.

Jackson's eyes flashed dark. "I'll be back when I'm back." He slammed the door.

I looked at the ignition - he didn't even leave his keys. I frowned and fished for my phone in the dark.

After a couple minutes texting Alison (no answer) and checking Facebook (boring) - thank goodness - Jackson was back.

He didn't say a word when he got back into the car. We drove not much further down the next couple blocks to the next stop. Again, he got out of the car without a word, took his keys, and slammed the door.

This time when he came back though, he knew what to expect. Not a word was said when he got in, so I was light and cheery.

"Hey, how was it?!" I exclaimed happily.

"Fine."

"Good!" I smiled and nodded.

He didn't say anything else while we drove. It was a lot further to the next house, closer to the party that was out in the woods. I chewed my lips, trying to decide whether or not I should chance turning on the radio.

Soon enough, we were at the next stop.

This time, when Jackson go back in the car, I didn't give him a chance to ignore me. I just took his face in my hands and kissed him hard on the mouth.

When I came up for air, I had a smug look on my face. "Thats just a little taste of whats to come later."

Jackson smirked, "Tonight's going to be amazing, pretty girl." Then he revved the engine and sped towards the next stop.

* * *

We walked into the party with Jackson's hand around my waist. It was just getting busy, people standing in the kitchen to fill up their beer cups and open their coolers.

Jackson started to talk to a couple of people milling their way around. The bass was thumping all around us, a steady beat.

"You want a drink?" He asked me loudly in my ear.

"Actually, I'm uh.. No thanks," I whispered back.

"I'm gunna go get us drinks!" Jackson yelled.

I sighed loudly but gave a half-smile back. _Oh well_, I thought. I looked around where we were standing to try and find a familliar face. I didn't see anybody I knew except a tall blonde girl named Erica from my English class. I gave her a small wave, and she smiled back, but she did not come over.

I turned around and Jackson was back, holding a beer out to me. "Thanks!" I smiled and took the beer from his hand. I opened it, popping the top, and took a slug. Jackson did the same.

We socialized with a couple people Jackson knew and eventually he went upstairs to make another deal. I was left alone in the kitchen, drinking beer by myself. A couple people came over to me that I knew from school, making conversation.

Jackson was taking so long, I got myself another beer. And another. Until finally he came back down, loud and rowdy.

"Hey pretty girl, come dance with me." He said while getting us both more drinks.

I nodded and got to my feet, the beat still heavy with bass.

Hours passed, filled with drinking and laughter, dancing and (more) drinking. I felt happy, and light, the beer going to my head.

Eventually, when people started to leave, Jackson fished for his keys.

"You-you're not, not going to drive are you?" I hiccupped. I didn't drink a lot.

"Of course I'm going to drive." Jackson snapped as we headed for the door.

"You can't drive, Jackson, you've like.." I sighed. "Like a billion beer. 'S'not safe."

"Lydia, back off." He barked once we were outside, heading for the car.

"Jackson!" I protested.

"I'm driving." He spat. It was dark and cold. "I'm driving, so you can shut up and come with me, or you can stay here for all I care. But I'm driving." He unlocked his car with the remote on his keys. He waited about two seconds for me to make up my mind, then got in his car, leaving me stranded.

I started to walk after the car, looking for headlights but they were long gone. I kept walking, further and further down a road I didn't know, way out in the woods.

"Shit," I muttered. _Shit. I really don't like this_, I thought. In my drunken state, who knows what could happen? I started to cry.

I kept trekking down the road, wondering what to do next. I could go back to the party, look for somebody to drive me home. _But I didn't see anybody I knew, and I'm not going to trust a stranger with a drunk girl in a tight dress_.

I walked a little more slowly in the same direction, then stopped. Tears were still rolling down my face. I knelt down and felt the ground - dry - then lifted my dress a little, so I wouldn't sit on it. I plopped down, and pulled out my phone.

"Hell-_lo_?" He said groggily.

"Stiles?" I wimpered.

"Lydia? Are you okay?"

"S-s-stiles, can you.. can you come get me?"

"What? What's going on, where are you?" I heard a yawn in the background.

"Did I wake you up? Oh my _god_, I'm so sorry! Y'know what? Jus' forget it, I'm, I'll-" I stuttered drunkenly.

"Lydia, don't you hang up. It's fine. Where are you?"

I told him - I think - and he told me he'd be there soon. I don't know how many times I wished I could lay down in the road, just lay there and sleep, because suddenly I was so_ tired_. But every time I leaned my hand against the gravel, I thought otherwise. I had stopped crying, pulling on my phone to try to go on twitter or something, but I couldn't get my eyes to focus on the phone.

_Shit, what was that? _I thought. _A wolf? A coyote? Shit._

A fresh batch of tears were streaming down my face when I heard a car coming down the road. _Okay, it could be Stiles. Or it could be a rapist. Fuck, what do I do_? I thought. The car pulled to a stop next to me and thank god, it was a little blue Jeep.

I clammered into the passenger seat, tears still rolling down my face. I took one look at Stiles and my heart swelled.

"Lydia, what - what happened?" He asked.

"I, I jus', I said I didn't want to drink and then I had 'lot and you know I don't normally drink but I jus' had too many. And then he drove and I said not to but he did anyway and, and.." I sighed. "He left me here and then I sat, but not on my dress, and I'm sorry I woke you up, but then, then there was a bear!" I stopped to make little bear hands. "Or, or a coyote like the movie but it could've been a.. And I'm sorry for everything and thank you for getting me and.. oh, I'm rambling." And I broke into more tears.

I don't know what made me do it, but I leaned right over the center console and crawled right into Stiles lap. I pushed my head against his chest, brought my knees up against my chest, and closed my eyes.

"Uh, Lydia? I don't know if this is a very good idea.."

"Shh, Stilesy. I'm so comfy. Just drive, I'm fine." I nestled my head into his chest.

"Whatever you say," Stiles murmurred, awkwardly driving his Jeep down the dirt road.


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you to everyone who's reading. Don't worry, the Stydia cuteness is coming pretty soon.. Please keep reviewing! Thanks.

* * *

"How'd you get home lastnight?" Jackson smirked.

"Don't worry about it. You're the one who left me in the middle of nowhere." I spat back at him. We were in his car, driving back from one of his drop-offs.

"Excuse me? 'Don't worry about it'? Who the fuck do you think you're talking to?" He growled. "WHO DROPPED YOU OFF, LYDIA?" He sped the car up.

"I got, I got dropped off by um.. Stiles." I said pathetically. The trees were blurring by now.

He slammed on the breaks. "Stiles?! Stiles, who I told to never speak to you again? Are you fucking stupid, Lydia?"

"Jackson, please. He's just a friend, and you.." I trailed off, sighing. "You left me there. For no reason. I mean... it was your fault."

"Don't you ever speak to me that way again!" He spat. I did not see his hand as he raised it in the air. It came down and struck me across the face. I did see it as he grabbed me by the cheeks, forcing me to look him in the eye. He held tight. It hurt my cheeks. "Don't you ever see that piece-of-shit Stilinski again. Do you hear me?"

I tried to take a deep breath. I tried to answer him. I knew by not speaking I was making it worse but nothing was coming out. "Ow," I mewed.

He held my face tighter. "Do you understand me?!" He gripped my mouth.

I nodded, tears rolling down my cheek. "I understand," it was barely a whisper. I didn't think he even heard me, but he let go of my face, so he must have.

It felt as though my eye was going to pop out of it's socket. It felt as though my whole face was on fire. It couldn't have been, though. Not really.

Jackson drove on. We sped down the piece of road, trees and cars blurring past.

"I love you," He said. "You know that, right?"

I sniffed and nodded my head. It was all I could do. I would not speak, as I was afraid of what would come out.

Jackson reached over and put his hand on my knee. "Good. You want to go ice skating? They have a rink in town."

I couldn't think straight, couldn't see straight. I didn't say a word. But somehow, I found myself nodding my head up and down.

* * *

After ice skating, Jackson dropped me off infront of my house. I shakily kissed him back when he leaned forward. I slipped out of the car without a word, and opened the front door to my house. _Please, please, please don't be home_, I thought.

"Is that you, Lydia?" My mom called from the kitchen.

_Shit, _I thought. _Shit, shit, shit_. She was already walking towards me. There was nothing I could do to hide my face.

"Oh my god, what happened to you?" She said with a sharp intake of breath.

I forced myself to laugh. "That bad? Jackson took me ice skating at the Arena, and I fell hard. It's nothing though, mom." I turned to head up the stairs to my bedroom, where I could block everything out.

"You fell? But you're so good.." She followed me upstairs.

"I.. I know, but I haven't been in a while. Plus, Jackson isn't that great. I think I got caught up in his feet or something." I faked a laugh again. I headed to the bathroom door.

"Oh.. okay, sweetie.. Well as long as you're okay." She paused, as if deciding whether to stay or go.

"Really, I'm fine." I smiled, then hurridly closed the door before she could say anything else.

I took a second before I let myself look in the mirror. I counted to three, then turned and looked at myself.

A whimper escaped me. My eye had swollen to almost being shut. It was dark and bruised, with a slight cut just above my eyebrow. I wondered what that was from.

I touched it, and recoiled from my own touch. It hurt badly. I also had a bruise on the back of my head, I assumed from hitting it against the car. A few tears escaped me, but I tried to hold myself together.

I would just leave him, I told myself.

* * *

The next day, I layed in bed for a very long time. Eventually, my mother knocked on my door, telling me to come downstairs. So, I plucked myself up and plastered on a smile.

When my phone rang, I jumped big-time.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey, pretty girl. My parents are gone for the day, what time should I pick you up?"

"Oh, uh.. I, I.." _Shit_, I thought. I didn't know what to say.

"I'll pick you up in an hour okay? Bye." And that was it - he hung up.

I sighed, picking myself up from the bed and walked the hall to the bathroom.

I was weary as I looked in the mirror, and I winced when I saw myself. The bruise was now fully formed, and my eye was just as swollen as lastnight. My head was pounding, probably from hitting it inside the car. _Probably because your boyfriends fist hit you in the face_, I thought. But I quickly shook the thought out, and hopped into the shower.

When I tried to cover it up with make-up, it only half worked. It covered the bruising almost completely but since my eye was swollen, there was nothing to be done about that.

I didn't have much time as I got dressed, and raced downstairs before Jackson got there.

"Where are you going?" My mom asked for behind me.

"To Jackson's." I said simply, trying to smile.

"Well, how are you feeling? I was going to take you to the doctor's to make sure everything okay with you."

I was starting to panic, but didn't want it to show on my face. "Mom," I laughed. "I'm fine, really. It was just a slip on the ice and I didn't put my hands out in time. I'm fine. I'll look like new in no time." I looked out the front window. "Jackson's here, I gotta go."

I gave her one last smile and slipped out the front door.

When I got in the car, I gave Jackson a weak smile, not knowing how to go about dumping him. Would he hit me again?

"Hey pretty girl," he smiled, leaned over the center console, and gave me a peck on the lips. "My parents will be gone all night, so I thought maybe we could.. you know, we've waited a long time."

"Oh,"_ You did, did you? You thought we could fuck after you beat me? _"I don't know, I'm not feeling to great. I think I'm getting my uh.. and, my stomach hurts, so.." I trailed off pathetically.

"Thats fine," Jackson smiled, squeezing my hand as he drove away from my house. "We can veg out and watch movies."

I had to figure out what his deal was. Last night, he was scary and hurt me badly. Today, he seemed sweet as could be. But I still loved him, didn't I? Maybe he was sorry and would never do it again.

I sighed, squeezed his hand back, and smiled. "Yeah, that sounds great."

* * *

That whole weeknd was amazing. All day saturday, we lounged around in his bed, watching movies, laughing and touching. He made me dinner, and gave eachother massages. I came home late, my parents already asleep.

Sunday, we went back to his house. He picked me up early, and we got breakfast out of town. We stopped at Starbucks on the way back, pulling over to look at the ocean. He held me for a long time, as we stood there listening to the sounds of the waves.

"It's crazy, you know?" He said at one point while we were watching.

"What is?" I murmurred happily.

"The fact that you could be out there, in the ocean, enjoying yourself. And then, one wrong move and you could be suffocated. You could just be dying. The waves are so powerful."

I was shocked. That was the last thing I thought he was going to say. "I.. I've never thought about it like that."

"It's just something I think about," Jackson said, smiling down on me. "Come on, lets go." He took my hand and pulled me back to the car.

Later that day, we stuck around his house, watching scary movies and eating ice cream.

That was the day I figured out what made him mad the most. One, being late. Time was one of the most important things to him. Two, I always had to speak respectfully of him, even if he didn't speak the same way to me. Three, if I wanted to do something differently than he had planned. And, four, speaking of Stiles (or really, anyone who wasn't him, my parents, or myself).

But, I figured that out after.

While we were watching The Haunting in Connecticut, he jumped. He said he wanted to turn it off, because it was stupid. I laughed at him.

"Oh, come on, it's not even that scary!" I joked, poking him in the side.

"I know it's not scary, it's stupid. I just want to watch something else."

I laughed again. "Jackson, don't be such a baby."

His hand flew up and the back side of his hand hit me hard against the same side of my face that was already bruised. He hit me so hard, and shocked me so badly, that I fell off the bed.

My hand caught my face, cradling it, as I sat on the floor.

Jackson didn't say a thing as he walked out of the room, leaving me there.

Hours later, he dropped me off and kissed me hard. I did my best to act normally, and slipped inside with nobody noticing me.

When I looked in the mirror this time, I wasn't as shocked. I didn't know if it was because I had expected it, or because I was already bruised. I still had my bruised eye, although it was a lot more faded, and my eye was barely swollen anymore. Now, I had a bleeding, cut, fat lip, and some bruising along the side of my cheek.

I started to cry again, feeling sorry for myself. What could I do? I loved him. And he loved me.

* * *

I set my alarm early for the next day, hoping my mother either wouldn't notice the new bruising, or she was gone. I carefully did my make up so that it was hidden as well as possible. My barely-yellow eye bruise was fading nicely, and my eye was barely puffy, so it was hidden well. The lip and cheek bruises were harder to hide, since they were brand new and more purple. My lip was still a little fat, and there was a visible cut, but I did the best I could.

I wore warm clothes, wanting to crawl inside myself and hide. I drank lots of coffee for breakfast, making me slightly jittery.

I got to school too early, having to pace the halls by myself. I went to the cafeteria to get another coffee, hoping today was one of the days Jackson skipped school.

As I made my way back to my locker, other kids were starting to fill the halls. Just as I was about to open my locker, Stiles caught my eye.

I could physically see the shock and anger on his face. His hand flittered up to his mouth, which was gaping open. I could see the sharp intake of breath that looked like it stopped his walking for a moment or two.

I looked down, not knowing what to do. I thought I did a good job of covering myself up. Did I really look that bad?

He walked over to me, fast and angrily.

"Did he do this to you?" He spat.

I looked into his eyes, momentarily hoping to tell someone. I took a deep breath. "Stiles.." was all I could manage. I shook my head.

"I know he did this to you." He said, walking away from me, leaving me there.

I took another big, shaky breath. _Shit_.

* * *

Wooo so there you go, some cute Stydia coming up.. Pleeease review!


	6. Chapter 6

Soo just a little bit more mean Jackson before we get to the good stuff :)

* * *

After the first two beatings, Jackson stopped hitting my face. It was like an unwritten agreement. Because it was too hard to keep making excuses about bruises on my face, Jackson only hit me between my neck and above my ankles.

We had started hanging out at his house and his house only. I assumed, so that he could hit me whenever he felt like it.

We still had not had sex. In one way, I was staying with him because I couldn't bare being without him. I loved him, and he loved me. He needed me, because his father abused him. He hurt me because his father hurt him. But, I knew what he was doing was wrong. He shouldn't take things out on me because of what his father was doing to him.

Still, did I leave him? No.

Once at his house, after a particularly heated argument with his father, Jackson slammed the door to his room, holding his face. I never knew what to do in these situations. Sometimes he wanted me to hold him, sometimes he wanted me to leave him alone. And sometimes, no matter what I did, I couldn't win.

"Jackson?" I questioned, leaning forward on his bed. He sat on the edge, his back facing me.

I kneeled across the bed over to him. I wrapped my arms around his chest, putting my head on his shoulder, and he let me thank God.

"Jackson?" I wondered again. I didn't know what he was going to be like, but so far, so good.

He turned his face towards mine, and kissed me on the cheek. Then, he got up from where he sat, and pushed me further back on the bed. We kissed slowly and softly, like he was trying to make up from all the roughness he'd ever done to me. He was being soft and gentle, the very opposite of his usual agressiveness.

We kissed like that for what seemed like a very long time, only kissing. It seemed like every peck was supposed to be an appology for everything he'd done.

At one point, when I came up for air, I looked at the clock beside us.

"Shit," I muttered. I started to pull myself up. "I gotta go, it's almost at my curfew."

"You're going to leave me? Now? Tonight?" Jackson spat.

"I - I have to go. I'm sorry, Jackson." I reached out to touch his face, but he knocked it away. "You know how mad my parents get if I'm late.." I tried.

"Oh you're sorry," Jackson mocked, standing over me, over the bed.

"Jackson, please. I don't want to leave you. But, I have to."

Jackson moved back, then all of a sudden his hand was in my hair, yanking me off the bed.

"Ow, Jackson!" I couldn't help but yell. "Ow, get off!" I started to cry. I was on the floor now.

"You're a piece of shit, you know that, Lydia? I fucking need you." He kicked me hard in the stomach.

"Jackson!" I cried again. When he kicked me, my cellphone flew out of my sweater pocket. I saw it lying near me, then reached out to get it.

He saw my arm reaching for the phone. His foot came down hard on my forearm. It felt like the bones were crushing beneath his foot. It was all I could do to not scream with all my might.

"Jackson, stop! Stop, Jackson, please. I'll stay, I'll stay!" I begged. I was still crying, tears streaming down my face.

Slowly, he took his foot off my arm. He reached out his hand to help me up, then held me in his arms slowly.

* * *

Nobody was awake when I got home that night. But as I got to my bedroom door there was a note stuck to it.

_**'Lydia - **_

_**This is the third time this week that you've been out past your curfew. It's a school night, for heaven's sake. This has got to stop, and we'll be talking after school tomorrow.**_

_**Mom.'**_

_Just great_, I thought as I ripped the note off my door. I crumpled it slightly as I opened the door, throwing it on my bed. As I took off my shirt I winced, the movement hurting my arm. I sighed, examining it.

The bruise was starting to form, although not in it's entirety yet. It smarted as I touched it, seeing just how tender it was. I rooted through my dresser finding a big shirt to curl up in. I changed my pants, too, then headed to the bathroom to get some tylenol for my pounding head.

* * *

The next day, getting ready for school, was even worse. My headache was not gone, and my arm looked scary. It was swollen, and the bruise was a dark purple from just under my wrist bone to just above my elbow, almost my whole forearm.

_Shit, I thought_. How am I going to cover this? It wasn't cool out. I pulled out the most light-weight long-sleeved t-shirt I had. I pulled it over my head, and it covered my arms. It would have to do.

I did my hair and make up (had to keep up appearances, right?) and went downstairs to make some coffee.

Thank god, my mom had already left for work, but on the counter there was another note.

_**'Lydia,**_

_**Don't forget, after school. We'll go for dinner or something and talk, okay?**_

_**Love you, Mom.'**_

I drank my coffee fast, wanting to get away from the house.

About half an hour later, I turned off my engine in the school parking lot.

I gathered my books and my backpack, the thought of homework drifting through my mind (we didn't have any, did we?) as I got out of the car.

I was walking up the steps as I heard someone call out my name.

"Lyd! Wait up!" It was an enthusiastic yell - definitely not Jackson.

I turned quickly, seeing who it was. Stiles.

"Lyd!" He called again as I pushed the school doors open. "Lydia!"

He finally caught up with me at my locker. He always seemed to catch up with me.

"Lydia, why are you ignoring me?" He asked as I spinned the dial on my lock.

"I didn't hear you call my name," I lied quietly. Truth was, Stiles was learning the truth whether I wanted him to or not. And it was just too hard to keep up the lie. I couldn't do that to Stiles, but I couldn't let anyone know, either.

"Bullshit," he said. My jaw hung open in shock.

"I don't have time for this," I said as I gathered some books, put my backpack in my locker, and closed the door.

"Wait, Lydia, I have to talk to you.." Stiles said.

"Jackson.." I started. "Jackson doesn't like us talking.." I started to turn on my heel to walk away.

"I don't care what Jackson says." Stiles reached out to stop me from leaving. "Wait, Lyd, I have to talk to you!"

Stiles caught my arm with his hand, the arm Jackson had stood on the night before. I tried not to scream out in pain - what came out instead was a pitiful whimper. "Ahh-" I bit my lip, willing myself not to cry. A sharp intake of breath as I tried to make Stiles let go. I hoped he hadn't noticed the hurt sounds coming out of my mouth. My eyes were welling with tears.

"God, Lydia, what's wrong?" Stiles said worriedly as he dropped his hand from my arm.

"Nothing," I tried to smile. I bit my lip again, trying to gain control of my body. I willed myself to stop crying. I pulled the sleeve into my hand and bawled it into my fist. "Nothing," I made myself laugh. "If you still need to talk, call me later, okay? Or stop by." I said, knowing I would be out with my mother. I just couldn't face this right now. "I just need to get to class."

I turned and left Stiles standing in the hallway. And I felt like shit.

* * *

Woooo okay next chapter is going to be a doozy! Thanks for reading and please Review :)


	7. Chapter 7

Hey, sorrrrrrrrrryy it's taken me so long to update! But, I've been busy as I'm going on vacation in a couple days :) I'll try to update while I'm gone but no guaruntees.. Pleease review! Thanks guyss!

* * *

I was on the phone with Jackson, pacing back and forth in my room. "I know, I know. I told my mom that I would go out with her tonight."

"What?! I've had a terrible day, Lydia. I need to see you." Jackson barked down the receiver.

"Well, I should be home after seven o'clock. You could pick me up then..?"

"Fine," He sighed into the phone. "I'll pick you up then." And then he hung up.

I sighed, looking in the mirror to get ready for my dinner with my mom.

I pulled my hair up, pilling it into a messy bun ontop of my head. I spun slightly in the mirror, checking all angles - but I quickly dropped my hair back down. There was still a slight bruise on my neck - a thumb print, perhaps - where Jackson had grabbed me a couple days before.

I checked my closet, thinking of my favourite tshirt to wear to dinner. I pulled on some jeans, then grabbed the blue shirt. When it was on, though, I frowned. It didn't cover the fresh bruise on my forearm.

"Shit," I muttered. I grabbed a grey knitted sweater and pulled it on, even though it was much too warm for a sweater.

I fixed my make up and pulled on some boots, heading down the stairs to wait for my mom to be off work.

I flicked through a magazine left on the kitchen table as I sipped some lemonade as I remembered that not only was I going out with my mom, and I told Jackson I would see him at seven, I also told Stiles to call or stop by. **Shit, **I thought. I pulled my cellphone out of my jeans pocket.

_**Stiles.. tonight isn't a good night to talk. I'll see you at school? **_I text him quickly.

I barely had time to take another sip of my lemonade before my phone beeped a reply.

_**I need to talk to you **_was all it read. I sighed and put my phone on the table.

I heard my moms keys jingle in the door. "Hon? You about ready? I just need to change!" She called from the doorway.

"Yeah, I'm ready." I called back.

I heard her climb the stairs, and a door close.

Since I couldn't concentrate on my magazine, I closed it and put my lemonade in the fridge.

I paced down the hall. "Mom? It's already quarter after five."

"I'm coming, I just need to freshen up!"

* * *

Soon (but not quite soon enough for my liking), we were sitting at my favourite restaurant staring at the menu. The waiter came to take our drink order (sparkling water for me, white wine for my mom), and as soon as he was gone, my mom grabbed my hand.

"Honey, I've been worried about you." She stared into my eyes.

"Me? What, why?" I tried to fake a smile, but I knew she could see something was up.

"Baby, you haven't been the same lately. You.. you spend all your time with Jackson, you seem withdrawn. You snap for no reason and you're out 'til all hours of the night. Are you okay?"

"Mom.. I'm fine. I promise." I smiled again as the waiter set the drinks down in front of us.

"You're sure?" She squeezed my hand again.

I nodded quickly. "I'm sure."

She nodded, too and for the rest of dinner, we made small talk. I asked most of the questions so she would do most of the talking - she didn't stop after I asked her the latest at work.

After we were both stuffed (I had a pasta dish, she had fish) she put her hand on her stomach. "I don't think I've enjoyed my dinner that much in a long time." She laughed.

"Me neither," I agreed.

She pushed her napkin to the edge of the table and quickly paid. "I just have to go to the store quickly." She told me as she fished the keys from her purse.

I looked at my cellphone. It was already ten to seven. "Drop me off first."

"What? That's rediculous, Lydia, the store is right there and I only have to grab a couple of things. Why would I drive back home, and then come back to the store?" We headed outside into the rain.

"Mom, I have to go home. Jackson is coming in a couple.." I trailed off as I saw her face. "Please," I whispered.

"Lydia, tell me whats going on right now." She stuck the keys in the ignition.

I took a deep breath. I could tell her. "I.." I looked into her eyes. I couldn't tell her. "Nothing is going on, Mom."

"Then you can wait until I'm done at the store, and then you can go wherever you need to go with Jackson, okay?" She slowly turned out of the parking lot.

**Shit shit shit**, I thought. She drove for a couple minutes until we got to the grocery store. "You coming?" She asked as she pulled the keys out of the car.

I forced a smile and shook my head. "I think I'll stay here."

She nodded. "You need anything?"

**For you to hurry up**, I thought. "No thanks," I said. One minute until seven and Jackson wasn't answering his phone.

I nervously played with my phone. I checked Facebook, Twitter, and Instagram. She still wasn't out after I played DrawSomething and Bike Race. I had started playing music on my phone.

I was freaking out by the time (32 minutes later) she finally got back to the car. "Sorry! I ran into Mrs. Argrosse, do you remember her? We were just chatting and chatting by the time I remembered you were in the car! Anyway, I had to grab milk and some-"

"Mom! Can we please just go..?" I remembered myself and faked a smile.

"Sorry, sorry." She smiled. She started up the car, but we didn't get far before she was pulling into another parking lot.

"Mom?"

"I just need some Starbucks. What would you like?" She was pulling into the drivethru before I could protest.

"I um.."

"The usual?" She didn't seem to notice how tense I was getting.

I half nodded as she ordered two Caramel Macchiato's.

Finally, we were on our way home. As we pulled in the driveway, I saw his car. It had no lights on which was not a good sign.

I took a deep breath, then looked at my mom. "Do you need help with the groceries?"

She leaned over and kissed my cheek. "No, I'm okay. Jackson's waiting out front. Thanks for having dinner with me, Sweetie. Go have fun."

I nodded as I slipped out of the car and walked over to Jackson's car. I opened the unlocked door, and slipped in. "Hey, sorry I'm late, my mom just took me out for dinner and I -" I tried to cover, to excuse myself for being 58 minutes late meeting him, but he wasn't having it.

He reached out and grabbed my face mid-sentence. He squeezed my cheeks. "What the fuck?"

"Jackson, please." I tried to whisper. He was holding my face so tightly it felt like my cheekbones were going to break.

I reached behind me for the door handle. I pulled it and toppled out of his car.

I was trying to pick myself up from the heap I landed in as I felt a rough fist grab my hair and pull me up.

"Stop!"

"What the fuck were you thinking, Lydia?! You left me sitting there for an hour!"

I tried to scramble backwards, out of his grip. I pulled myself free, landing on my back on the sidewalk.

"You stupid bitch!" Jackson yelled, kicking me in the stomach. He kneeled down next to me, punching me in the face, twice, hard and fast.

"Stop!" I cried again. "Jackson!" I tried pushing his fists away from me, putting my hands up to protect my face.

I felt his fist come down hard again on my face, and then I heard footsteps pounding on the pavement. I felt a weight get lifted off me, and then nothing.

* * *

I woke up the next day, barely seeing out of one eye. My head was throbbing, and I was sweaty and sticky, tangled in somebody's arms.

**Jackson**, I thought immediately. I started breathing heavily, terrified of what was coming next. I tried to push out of his arms, but I was being pulled closer.

"Shh, shh. Lydia, it's okay," A soothing voice told me.

I crumpled into Stiles' arms. Thank God it was him. He pulled me tighter, closer to him. He stroked my hair.

I started to cry as I let him comfort me. I grabbed his shirt with my fists. "Shh," He told me again. "It's okay now. I'm here now."

I heard a knock on the door. "Is she awake?" My mom asked Stiles.

I felt his head nod up and down. "Lydia," Stiles whispered in my ear. "Your mom's here."

I sighed and took a deep breath, looking up. She walked over to the side of my bed and I hugged her, crying. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

"No, baby. It's not your fault. It's not your fault, it's okay." She cooed.

We stayed like that for a long time, my mom standing and leaning down to hug me, me in the bed leaning up. Stiles just sat in my bed beside me, until my mom finally broke the hug.

"Maybe you should get lots of sleep, and this young man can go home, and tomorrow we'll talk to the police and go get you some -"

"No!" I protested. "No," I grabbed Stiles' hand. "Please don't make him leave."

She looked slowly back and forth between us, not knowing what to think.

"Okay." She nodded. "Okay, he can stay." She looked at us a beat longer before stepping out of the room, leaving the door open a crack.

I sniffed and slowly took my hand off Stiles'. "Are you.. is it okay if.."

"It's fine, Lydie, it's fine, your mom talked to my dad, just close your eyes. It's fine, I'm here."

And soon, I drifted off, Stiles arms firmly around me.


	8. Chapter 8

Okay first and foremost I'm very sorry for not updating in forever, and if anybody is still reading this, thank you. I had a vacation and then I just sort of slipped out of my writing habits, but I'm back now.

This is probably going to be a short chapter, just so I can get it out and circling in the Fanfic world again, but then hopefully the next couple will be longer and not disappoint :)

* * *

I was numb for a few days or so. I showered only when prompted by Stiles. I was excused from school, for how long I didn't know. I didn't go downstairs. Stiles or my mother brought me tea and toast, my only fuel.

I could see the worry on their faces, but nothing registered except the nightmares and flashbacks I had of Jackson hovering over me in the dark.

Stiles' strong arms and whispers were the only things that comforted me. That being said, my mother was understanding but still had rules. When he left me, I was cold and lonely, in a strange way. I would just lie there, eyes unblinking and silent until he came back.

I didn't know how much time had passed before my mother seemed to have enough.

One day after Stiles left she knocked on my door.

"Baby?" I heard her say, although it seemed very far away. "Lydia, please get up. Shower, do laundry. Go for a walk, anything. Just please, get out of the house. I can go with you."

I layed there silently.

"Lydia, please." She walked closer to me, then sat at the end of my bed. "Come on, I know it's hard. I couldn't imagine what you're going through but -"

"That's right. You don't know what I'm going through, so just leave me alone." I muttered. Part of me, far back in my mind, regretted it instantly, but another part felt nothing.

"Lydia. I'm just trying to help, baby. The doctor said -"

I don't know why, but I just started to yell. "The doctor said? You've been talking to the doctor about me?! Who else do you talk to, Mom? Get out, I don't need your help!" I was crying and shaking, yelling. I got out of the bed for the first time that day and marched to my door. "Get out!" I screamed.

My mother was crying now, but she didn't say a word as she left my room. I closed my door after her, and put a chair up against the knob so she couldn't come back.

I went to my mirror, a first since the night I got ready for dinner with my mother. I pulled all my hair back behind my neck, and just stared at myself. Most of my bruises were fading. I once had a small scrape on my cheek from the gravel I was pulled so roughly onto. It was now gone.

My arms were now bruise-free, although still slightly tender from where one was stepped on. My black eye was almost gone, just a little yellow in some places. There was a small cut, almost healed, on my lip from one of the blows Jackson dealt me on the last night.

My fists suddenly bawled into fists at the thought of that night. A few tears escaped my eyes, and I screamed. I started to push everything off my dresser, not caring what broke. I kicked my dresser as hard as I could, then started to punch at the walls, not hitting much at all.

I pushed at my mirror, which shook violently but didn't fall. I started to punch at the walls again, and made contact with the edge of my window.

"Fuck!" I cried out, and sat down on the end of my bed.

After a moment of cradling my hand, there was a tap at the door.

"Go away, Mom."

"It's Stiles." The voice came from the other side of the door.

A grateful sob escaped my lips as I got up and moved the chair.

I opened the door and Stiles' face fell. "Lydia, what.. what hap-"

I didn't have time to let him finish. I felt an incredible need to be in his arms, right at that moment. I started to cry - big, heavy, heaving sobs - and gripped his shirt tightly. I barried myself in his sweater, my face in the crook of his neck.

"Okay, okay. Shh, Lyd. Come here." He walked me backwards so we could sit on the bed. When we sat, I lay across his lap, my head against his stomach and legs. He held me tightly with one arm, and with the other he played with my hair.

* * *

When I woke up, still on Stiles' lap, he was talking to my mother in hushed tones.

"What's going on?" I murmured.

"Shh, go back to sleep. It's okay." Stiles stroked my hair again.

I sat up, still holding on to Stiles. He put his arm around my shoulders.

"We were just talking about how maybe.. you should get some help, sweetie." My mother said quietly.

"Help?" I scoffed.

"Yeah," Stiles' offered. "Nothing.. too intense." He chose his words carefully. "Just maybe go talk to a therapist? What do you think?"

"A therapist?" I questioned. The thought had never occured to me. I always just thought of therapists for crazy people.

"Lyd.. I'm always here for you. Always. Whenever you need me, I'll be here. But at the same time.. I don't want you to be taking your strength from me. I can't replace whatever Jackson has stollen from you.. You need to be whole again on your own, you know? Just try it out. A therapist.. he would know how to help you more than I can, Lydie."

I nodded slowly, going over the new information. "No, maybe you're right. Someone else to talk to.. A therapist. On one condition."

My mother looked up at me, a slight smile playing on her lips. She was hopeful. "What's that, sweetie?"

"It was to be a woman."

* * *

Okay.. what'd you think?


End file.
